Return To Me
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Daniel and Vala's one night together has unforeseen consequences. Now they must find their way back to each other.
1. Prologue

I know I promised not to get involved in a new story until I finish _The Locket_, but I simply could not resist. I am not giving up on it, but I'm stuck and I needed to find something else to distract me. Here's hoping you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Timeline: **Takes place post-series with no reference to _SGU_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

**Spoiler Warning: **None that I can think of.

* * *

**Prologue**

Vala awoke disoriented and tried to sit up but there was a heavy weight on her waist. She looked to her side and discovered Daniel's face nestled into the crook of her neck, as if he were trying to snuggle even in sleep. Vala smiled for a moment before realisation dawned. She'd slept with Daniel. They'd actually given in. But how had it happened? They'd both been a bit tipsy after the party last night but neither of them had been drunk. He'd walked her back to her room and...Oh, gods! He'd kissed her. Not just a chaste kiss to the cheek, either. This had been a passionate lip-lock right there in the SGC corridor. He'd had her back against the unrelenting steel door of her quarters and she'd done nothing to stop him. When the door behind her gave way, she spared a millisecond thinking about how he'd accomplished that without her keycard but soon they were on the bed. A frenzy ensued and all thought fled her. They'd made love multiple times before, finally sated, collapsing into each other's arms as sleep took them.

But Vala was wide awake now and recriminations were bouncing around her head like bullets. How could she have let this happen? She'd been so careful of late. She hadn't flirted with Daniel in weeks, avoided him whenever possible. She'd been doing so well, how could one kiss de-rail all her hard work? Well, she knew the answer to that. This was Daniel. One _look_ from him got her stomach jumping. But she'd promised herself this wouldn't happen. She'd only had one more night to go and the temptation would have been gone. Damn, now she was going to have to live with knowing what it could have been like instead of just fantasising about it. And, oh boy, the fantasies didn't do it justice at all. Collapsing into her pillow, she glanced around and realised she was in Daniel's room. How had that happened? Had it been his room all along? She couldn't remember.

Taking in the boxes stacked about the room, her stomach dropped. It was real. He was leaving. Atlantis was set to embark for the Pegasus galaxy in three days and Daniel had been asked to join the expedition this time. He'd given her the news a month ago, looking like a kid in a candy store, as Mitchell put it. But he hadn't asked her along. She'd been disappointed but didn't let him see it. She'd put on a happy face and helped him pack his office. He'd even asked her opinion on what they should pack and what should be left behind, as if she were going, too. She'd toughed it out as best she could but had taken to avoiding him whenever she could. It just wasn't fair. Just when she'd thought...Vala cut that thought off harshly as she carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake him. She really didn't need the awkward morning after. She didn't think she could handle seeing the regret in his eyes. Neither one of them had mentioned love the night before and it was just as well. Vala could at least leave with her pride in tact.

Speaking of leaving, Vala glanced at her watch and realised it was 0500. She was leaving herself in three hours and she had to be sure everything was ready. A week after Daniel dropped his little bombshell, Sam had shown up. The _George Hammond_ was docked for repairs and Vala was happy to see her friend. One night, they'd been spending the night at Sam's house and Vala spilled all, knowing the other woman would sympathise without judgement. The next day, Sam asked Vala if she wanted to join the crew of the _Hammond_. Vala hadn't wanted pity but Sam told her that they could really use her expertise out there. She'd told her that, because she knew how the galaxy worked, she'd be an asset. Ego nicely groomed, it hadn't taken much persuasion on Sam's part after that and Vala agreed to go. It beat sulking around on Earth. Daniel had seemed shocked when she'd told him her plans, mumbled a few incoherent sentences, then they'd fallen into silence. Neither spoke about it, not even last night at the Atlantis launch party. They both knew that this might be the last time they saw each other, but still neither said a word about it. She'd hoped to walk away quietly but that kiss had changed everything. Suddenly Vala was angry. At herself, the situation, Daniel. He'd started this whole mess. Why couldn't he have just walked away last night? Why couldn't he leave well enough alone? Just as rapidly as the anger hit, sorrow filled her. It wasn't entirely his fault, nor was it hers. But she could walk away. Jotting out a little note, Vala looked at Daniel one last time.

"I love you, my Daniel." she said before leaving.

()()()()

A few hours later, Daniel stretched contentedly and reached for Vala. His head shot up when he realised she wasn't there and the sheets were cold. Where was she? He took in the room and his heart sank when his mind registered the fact that she wasn't there, that her clothes were gone. Falling back into the bed, he wondered what the hell had happened. Last night had been amazing, perfect. He'd wanted to tell her how he felt but thought the words would scare her. Had he been wrong? Had he misjudged her so completely? Dammit, was she just messing with him? Daniel felt fury bubble up inside of him and he rose from the bed, just stopping himself from punching a wall. This was exactly the reason he'd tried not to get involved with her, why he'd never told her how he felt. But he'd hoped...He'd thought moving to Atlantis, getting away from the SGC would be what they both needed to feel free to admit how they felt and she'd seemed happy about it. Then a week later she'd told him she was taking a job offer from Sam. Why would she do that if she cared about him? Okay, so he hadn't actually asked her to go to Atlantis, but he'd figured it was obvious that they would go together. They were a team and he'd thought they'd continue to be one in Atlantis. Boy, had he been wrong.

She'd been really excited about the job on the _Hammond_ and he'd tried to be happy for her. It was difficult, though, when he was heartbroken. Just the idea of not seeing her every day, not listening to her voice, not arguing with her...He'd started avoiding her whenever possible but that only seemed to worsen his depression. Last night he simply couldn't take it any more. He'd taken her to that party, even called it a date. He'd tried to show her exactly what it would be like if she went with him to Atlantis. After their intense night of lovemaking, he'd hoped she'd change her mind about going with Sam, that she'd give them a chance. Obviously he'd been wrong. She'd used him and, now that he'd given in, she was gone. And he was left to pick up the pieces of his broken heart. Dammit, he should have just left well enough alone.

He paced the room for a few more minutes when his eyes suddenly settled on a piece of paper sitting on his night stand. He snorted dejectedly as he read the note.

_Darling,_

_ Until we meet again._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Vala_

Forever his, yeah right. He wondered just how many men she'd said that to. That thought enraged him so much, he pushed it aside and focussed on moving on without her. He'd go to Atlantis, immerse himself in the city, and forget he'd ever met one Vala Mal Doran. He could do it. He'd done it before. But back then he hadn't known he loved her. Hadn't known what it could be like...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Three months later...**_

_The George Hammond_

Vala was nervous. No, maybe that was the wrong word. Anxious? Edgy? Apprehensive? Terrified! Yup, that's the one. She was absolutely terrified, as was evidenced by the fact that she'd been pacing in front of Sam's office for over a half-hour, trying to figure out the best way to break her news to the other woman. If they had been on Earth, at Sam's house, maybe drinking some cappuccino, it might have been easier. That would have been talking to a friend. But they weren't at home, they were aboard the _George Hammond_ and Sam was essentially her boss. There were so many ways this could go wrong and Vala's over-active imagination had come up with every conceivable, and not-so-conceivable, scenario. Oh, how could she have let this happen? She was about to walk away when the door suddenly opened and Major Kevin Marks stepped out.

"Miss Mal Doran." he said with a timid smile. "Are you waiting to speak with Colonel Carter?"

"Uh, I-" she started but was interrupted.

"Vala, I thought I told you to go rest." Sam scolded as she joined them in the corridor.

"Ma'am?" Marks said, eyes darting between the two women.

"Yes, Major, you can go back to the bridge. I'll be there shortly."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Marks said and scurried off.

"Now, Vala, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't feeling well and I gave you strict orders to lie down."

"I had to make a stop first, then I realised we had to talk. I'm-Can we go inside? This is kind of private."

"Oh, sure." Sam motioned her into the room with a worried frown and they took seats on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Well...I, uh...I wasn't feeling well, as you know, so I went to see Cassie...er, Dr. Fraiser. She, um...I made her run the test three times to be sure. It came out the same each time. What am I going to do? This can't be happening. I was so careful."

"Whoa! Back up a minute. What test?"

"A...A pregnancy test. I'm pregnant, Samantha."

"Pregnant!" Sam's eyes grew wide and she blew out a breath. "How far along?"

"Just over three months." Vala told her and waited for Sam to connect the dots.

"Three months? So this is from before you came aboard. Should I even ask who the father is?" At Vala's arched brow, Sam let out another breath, this one sounding almost relieved. "Thought so. We'll have to contact Atlantis so you can tell him."

"No!" Vala stood quickly and started pacing. "I'm not sure I _want_ him to know."

"Vala, Daniel is the father. He has a right to know."

"Maybe, but it was only one night. He's probably forgotten all about it by now. Besides, it's not as if he's...I mean, _we_ are in love. We'll probably never see each other again. It's better this way."

"And if you _do_ see each other again? How are you going to explain the child?"

"I'll just let him think it's someone else's. He'll definitely believe _that_, given what he thinks of me."

"Vala-"

"No, this is what I want. I told you because you're my boss and you needed to know. But you're also my best friend. I hope you'll keep this between us, at least for now."

"Fine, I won't tell him." Sam said then paused to make certain Vala was listening. "But, if and when you two meet again and he asks me, I am not going to lie. Understood?"

"Fine." Vala said with a light sigh. "Thank you, Samantha."

"You're welcome." Sam said and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here for you if you need me. Now, go get some rest."

"Okay." Vala smiled and left, feeling a little lighter. As she'd told Sam, she'd likely never see Daniel again and it was just as well. He didn't want her or the precious bundle she was carrying.

()()()()

_Atlantis_

Daniel sat in his office, trying to concentrate on his work. He should be over-the-moon at having an Ancient city at his disposal. All he felt was an emptiness that no amount of knowledge could fill. As much as he wanted to focus all of his attention on learning more about this civilisation, he couldn't help but wonder about Vala. Where was she? What was she doing? Was she happy? Did she ever lie awake thinking about him and what they might have had? He knew that was ridiculous. She probably hadn't spared him more than a passing thought to laugh at his expense. He wondered if she'd found another sap to fall for her tricks. He told himself that he didn't care what she did, but the very idea of her with someone else filled him with a jealousy he'd never known. He knew he was a fool to have allowed himself to get so pulled in by her. She was, after all, a con artist. And, boy, had she conned him. Daniel angrily threw his pencil across the room and was surprised to hear a yelp from the doorway.

"Jeez, Jackson. A little warning next time."

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Sheppard." Daniel said apologetically. "Did I hit you?"

"Just missed." the other man laughed good-naturedly. "Having trouble with a translation?"

"Yeah." he lied, quickly changing the subject. "What can I do for you?"

"Woolsey is about to contact the SGC with a list of provisions. I wanted to know if you needed anything."

Just Vala, Daniel thought but angrily pushed the thought aside. "No, I'm good. Thanks."

"No problem. Well, the _Hammond_ should be here in a few weeks, I hope. I'm craving some real Earth food."

"The _Hammond_?" Daniel asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I thought you might appreciate a visit from some of your old teammates." With that, Sheppard left the room, leaving behind a speechless linguist.

Vala was coming to Atlantis? Crap.


End file.
